10 Walking Ficlets
by Christy3k
Summary: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn your music player on and set it to random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :) 4. Do ten of these, then
1. Chapter 1

In response to supaslims ficklet challenge...oh you didn't know?...

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and set it to random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)  
4. Do ten of these, then post them. Include the title of the song that you used.

AN: I Have done this for a few fandom's and it's a totally blast. It's a great way to get your creative juices going and not worry about the nitpicky details. I've been pleasantly surprised by some of the things that I have written form this and it often leads to an idea for a longer fic. My suggestions would be to have fun and really let yourself go. Also, be open to writing about charters that are secondary or not your personal favorite. Just let the music dictate the mood/tone of the ficklet. Also skipping a song is not cheating in my opinion. I like a broad range of music and some songs just aren't gonna lend themselves to a story in your fandom.

Breath Today-Flyleaf

Andrea sat on the floor; feeling her life slipping through her fingers. This was so not how she envisioned dying, but there was nothing for it. Her thoughts were filled with the people she loved and lost, her sweet sister Amy, Jacqui, Sean...the list seemed endless. For a moment she closed her eyes and whispered a final prayer. "After everything I have been through, please don't let me die alone. Not like this, not changed into some mindless killing machine. Just send someone; anyone to open that door. Thank you Lord." She closed her eyes; not really knowing what she expected to happen; when she heard the door sliding open and herd voices. Even with the world burning to the ground; God answered her prayer. Amy would have said "I told you so."


	2. Chapter 2

You're so go to me-Beach Boys

Daryl sat on the cot; wonder what the fuck he thought he was doing back here. He knew he couldn't leave the group, but this place was a grave. Now he had drug his brother into this as well. He began to fiddle with his arrows to distract himself when he picked up her scent. It was a combination of gun oil with undertones of cinnamon and vanilla. He could only speculate that this was due to her working with the guns and in the kitchen, but it was distinctively her. She walked into the doorway of his room and stood there for a moment.

"I haven't had a chance to say, but I'm glad you came back."

"What, to all this?"

"This is our home"

"This is a tomb"

Carol leaned her head back against the wall. "That's what T-dog called it. I thought he was right. Until you found me."

Daryl sat silently; he hated the way she made him feel. She looked at him like he was her savior, but he always felt like he was letting her down.

"He's your brother but he's not good for you. Don't let him bring you down; after all...look how far you've come."

He stared at the floor suddenly feeling like an awkward 16 year old boy that was trying to figure out how to talk to girls. He just didn't know what to say and then he look up and their eyes meet. He laughed. Carol laughed and gave him an easy smile, suddenly it occurred to him why he came back here.


	3. Chapter 3

The High Road-Three Days Grace

Merle sat in the car; whiskey bottle in his hand. He stared out the window and reflected on the man he had become. He was aware that he was a jackass and a drug addict; but he had never been truly ashamed of himself until he crossed paths with the governor and sold what was left of his soul. The liquid burned his throat as he contemplated what he was about to do. It was the only option really. He would only be a wedge between his brother and the group; and maybe just maybe he could find a little redemption. He thought back to his whimpering prayer on the rooftop; and though he was loath to admit it God had saved him. He thought briefly of the old man quoting the bible to him and suddenly recalled another verse "...and who knoweth weather thou art come to the kingdom for such a time as this?" Ester 4:14, damn his photographic memory. Damn his brother for making him want to be a better man; damn Michonne for making him believe that he was a better man.

He raised the bottle, as if to give a drink to the walker now plastered to his window. He laughed and turned up the stereo; it was time to do this thing, time to man up. He only hoped Daryl would understand, and that Michonne would be wrong about no one morning him.

AN: This song is sooo Daryl and Merle. My favorite line is "There's time's I stayed alive for you; there's time's I would have died for you." It's just perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

How can I keep form singing-Enya

Beth Green came to a realization the night before Rick went back to his home town. She was a survivor and she tried to pull her weight, but she felt a loss of purpose. Everyone seemed to have their uses and she didn't just want to be thought of as Judith's babysitter. What she could do though was much harder to figure out then she had thought. Everyone was so tense that night, there was still so much arguing over what they should do next or should Merle be allowed to stay. It was like a powder keg and she hated it. As they sat around the room that night with the kerosene lamps casting shadows on the wall she noticed a quiet peace had settled over the group. That's when she decided to sing. She loved to sing and it was the one thing in her life that always brought her joy, so she just opened her mouth and sang. Everyone relaxed a bit more and there were soft smiles painted on her friends and family. Even Merle emerged from his cave and leaned against the was listening intently. This was what she could offer the group, hope and a break from the daily horror that they faced. She, Beth Green would sing to her warrior family; if for no other reason than to remind them they had lived to fight another day.


	5. Chapter 5

Could've Been-Tiffany

Wandering aimlessly, she was trying to shake the feeling of loss. It wasn't like he was dead or that there was anything between them, but it was the thought of what could have been that she missed. The idea that at some point in the future they would be more than just friends. She sighed and shook her head, it was silly of her to think that way. His kindness towards her and his tenacity in looking for Sophia; well that's just his way. He could never think of her in any romantic way, but she still hated the idea that he was out there with his idiot brother. Looking around she realized that she had wandered to the graveyard. She paused for a moment and reflected on the loved ones that were buried there. When she got to T-dogs grave she whispered a thank you and then she noticed the last cross. The earth was not disturbed so there was no body in the ground here. Her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what it could mean when she noticed the flower by the cross. She knelt by the cross to get a closer look and a smile slowly spread across her face as it all became clear. It was a Cherokee Rose that was resting on the grave. Suddenly she didn't think her fantasy about what could have been was so crazy after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Two sets of Jones'-Big Tent Revival

Glen was curled up next to Maggie, thinking about how lucky he was. It was strange to think that the outbreak had made his life better. There were great losses, but he felt like he had really lived everyday instead of just letting time pass him by. Her chest gently raised with a steady rhythm as he held her tight. Looking down at her, his eye caught the ring on her finger. He thought for a moment of the other couples he had meet; Carol and Dan; Lori and Rick and he hoped that the two of them would never turn on each other. As he gently brushed some of her hair out of Maggie's face; she softly sighed. No; he determined they would always cling to each other. As long as they were honest and loving; not even death could separate them.


End file.
